


Tell Me You Want me Here

by Tinker_Titan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gay, Leaving Home, M/M, Romance, Searching for love, Travel, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinker_Titan/pseuds/Tinker_Titan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante and Nero have defeated the Savior and now Dante is headed back home. Nero misses him when Dante hasn't even been gone that long. A day hasn't even passed by. Kyrie supports him when he leaves for the man that he want's to see again. Dante certainly isn't complaining at all.</p><p>Also has been posted by me on fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me You Want me Here

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story. I had posted this on FanFiction.net but now that I'm here, I'm slowly adding my works over here. Enjoy!

-Nero-

"Hey Dante, will we ever meet again?" The young half demon asked towards the back of the retreating demon hunter. Said hunter simply raised his hand in the air and gave a two-fingered salute with a little wave with said hand. He kept walking with a tiny smile on his face and his sword in his hand. Both he and Nero had done what some might have found to be impossible; they had defeated the savior. The whole city of Fortuna will now be made aware of the crime the order has committed. And the betrayal of the pope against the people's faith.

Nero watched him walk away with sad eyes. Despite the danger that this whole ordeal put his friend Kyrie in, he had fun fighting alongside the other hunter. He felt excepted. In this whole city, Dante was the only person besides Kyrie that had treated him like he wasn't a freak or just some other brat with empty words let into "To-good-to-be-shared-air". He's a man damn-it. Nero was a knight of the order that deserved respect. Dante was also a good opponent when they had fought those few times. He would miss him.

Nero looked around the area. The city is in ruin but it isn't un-fixable. Concrete bricks from the ground are pulled out and lay cracked, split, and broken into multiple pieces of rubble on the ground. The fountain is completely destroyed. Water from the pipes that lay under and to it are pushing water still to the surface and coating the dirt under what was once brick in mud and sludge. Buildings are ruined. Glass from windows and cars lay scattered. It may sound bad, but with time it would be repaired.

"Nero?" Nero's eyes found those of his long time friend and foster-sister. She looked hopeful and at peace. She holds her hands to her chest tightly and surely. A smile is on her face as her eyes drift between Nero and Dante. She saw the way he looked after him longingly. "You should go after him."

"What? But Kyrie-" She interrupted him.

"It's fine Nero. You saved us all from the savior and most likely even gained the trust of the people of this city. There is not much more that you can offer us to prove yourself good hearted. Besides, your heart wants him more than this, doesn't it?" She asked with mirth as his face and ears turned a light shade of pink. "Nero, you'll always be my friend. But even though Dante is a bit... cocky, he'll always be able to give you more than what friendship can offer. If he wants the same."

"I-, Thank you, okay. But promise me, that you'll keep in touch with me." He smiled to the slightly younger woman. She giggle and walk the few steps to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug. His arms slowly wound themselves around her waist. They embraced for a moment later before releasing each-other. He gave her his classic smirk.

"I better pack my bags with whats left of my stuff if the house is even still there." Kyrie smiled just as the towns people started to re-enter the city and fill the area. Mournful looks towards their broken home. But happiness is in their eyes and hearts for being grateful to being alive thanks to the hunters.

Nero started the long walk to the house that he and Kyrie shared since they were but children. He passed by collapsed buildings and buildings with fire rising high into the sky. It's sad that the beautiful city has been reduced to this chaos but it couldn't be help.

'It was all that bastard's fault.' Nero thought with an angered tone. After maybe twenty minutes he came face to face with his destination. To his surprise, his house is almost completely untouched. Maybe some scorch mark here and there on the roof but okay. The windows are still intact but covered in dust and dirt from the outside. He sighed and walked up the stone stairs to the wooden and metal bolted door. Shuffling through his coat pockets, he found his eyes and picked through them to the one for the front door. Sticking it in the slot, he unlocked the door and motioned inside.

'It's still so clean.' He thought. He walked through to slightly large house and looked around it for possibly the last time. The living is actually quite inviting. There are two couches and a white fireplace with a few picture littering the mantle. There's even a large painting above it of Kyrie, Credo, and Nero from when they were younger, children really. The whole room was painted yellow and there are pictures on the wall of them all. Some recent, some old. There's a small but long coffee table between the two couches as they face each other. A tall lamp next to the fireplace by the door way where he stands.

"Well, if all goes well, I'll miss this place." He said to himself. His words echoed through the quiet grounded level of the house. He turned around and made a left towards the stairs. The way up was filled with high-pitched squeaks from the steps under his heavy-set strides. Each step he took the situation became more and more real to him. 'I'm actually leaving.'

He made it the last step before taking a deep breath. "I'm leaving."

He rose the last step and walked down the hall to the last door on the right. A bedroom door that belonged to him. He gripped the handle of the door and twisted it open. It was bright when he walked in but dull. The room was painted blue and his bed lie's in the middle of the room. A desk is across from the bed and a nightstand is next to the head of the bed. On the other side of the room next to the bed is a white dresser. Those were the only things in the room. Besides the walked in and opened the closet door. On the rack are maybe only over ten pairs of shirts and some jackets. Under them all on the floor is a large suitcase. On the front of it is the Fortuna crest. It's black with the metal corners holding it together are silver. For a suitcase, it was quite a lovely thing.

He pulled it out and tossed it on the bed. It wasn't heavy but it certainly isn't light in weight. One by one he pulled his shirts and jackets off the rack and threw them in the same direction as the bed. There are some boots on the floor of the closet that he doesn't really want to leave so he grabs those too. After he grabbed the boots, he went back over to the bed and dropped them on the bed. He folded each shirt and put them in the suitcase neatly. Two piles: One shirts. one jackets. He then grabbed his boots and put them in the lining of the piles. He grunt in completion and made his way over to the rather smaller than most dresser.

The dresser only has four drawers and only three of them are in any real use. The fourth on the bottom only has a book or two inside for some odd reason.

One after the other he opened them and pulled out all his pairs of pants. Some baggy and other tight fit or another. All in all, he didn't have much for pants. But they were enough to last a week and a few days. He packed them neatly in the suitcase. Closing it and latching the clips he picked it up and wasn't too surprised by it's heavy weight. He put it next to the door and made his way to his desk. On the floor next to the chair was a backpack. He it picked up and unzipped it, putting it on the chair. He gathered his things from the desk draws and top. Most were just some books that he bought over the years and a few notebooks and sketchbooks. One thing he was sure to get was his phone and charger. Once the bag was full of what he needed, he zipped it up and slung it onto his shoulders.

He ran his devil-bringered hand on the surface of the desk and let his mind wander to all the works he got done at that very desk. The music he wrote over the years. Even the times he actually fell out of the chair because he had fallen asleep and was shocked awake.

He retracted his arm and walked back to the door, grabbing his suitcase. Closing the door he walked back down the hall and stairs. Reaching the bottom, he took one last look around before walking right out the door.

The warm air from the soft breeze brushed by his face in a comforting and encouraging embrace. The last wind of Fortuna he'd feel for a long time. He sighed and smiled to himself as he looked to the yellow, orange and red sky. The sky of the sunset.

"I'm going." He walked down the stone stairs and down the street.

"Nero!" The white-haired boy stopped in his tracks at the sound of his name. Turning around. He saw Kyrie running down the street with something shiny in her right hand. He waited for her to catch up to him. As she did, she took a moment to catch her breath before smiling brightly at Nero.

"You can't walk Where ever he is! It's clear that he isn't from anywhere near here. Please, take Credo's car." She handed out the keys and he took them. He gave her a look asking if it was really okay to take it. She simply nodded her head and pulled him back towards the house that the car was in front of.

"Will you be alright here Kyrie?" Nero asked the smaller woman. She looked back and smiled softly.

"I'll be fine. I 'll admit, I am a little nervous to live by myself. But I'm okay with it. As long as your happy." She assured him confidently. She led him back to the car and smiled that it was still in great shape. It wasn't anything fancy, just a gray car with some dirt by the tires. He looked it over.

"How's it run?" He asked. Kyrie thought it over before answering.

"I remember that it goes fairly fast. Just don't do anything reckless, Nero." She scolded him. Nero gave a sheepish grin before opening the back door on the left side and tossing his suitcase and backpack, after he removed it from his shoulders, inside. Slamming the door closed in a casual fashion, he walked back over to Kyrie and gave her one last hug goodbye.

"I'll miss you." He said quietly. She nodded her head before gently pushing him away.

"I found this in the church while you were heading back home. It's a file on where Dante lives. I don't know where this town is exactly but I never really was good with maps and directions." She said. Nero looked shocked before taking the manila folder from her hands. He smiled a grateful smile before open the driver's door and sitting inside. Putting the key in the ignition, he started the car and put into drive, with one last look to Kyrie in the rear-view mirror, he started driving away. If he looked back into the mirror, he would see her giving him a big goodbye wave in the middle of the street. Smiling a bright and hopeful smile, wishing him luck in her mind.

The ride out of the city of Fortuna was bumpy to sat the least. There was after all, rubble all over the place. More of the fires were put out than before and the towns people are actually starting the clean up then and there. He smirked at their perseverance and drove further towards the cities gate.

After about fifteen minutes he was exiting the city. Once at the city limits, he stopped the car on the side of the road and grabbed the file from off of the dashboard. Flipping through some papers that basically only talked about where he was from and his missionary tactics, he finally came across the document that tells the city he's from and where he lives.

"Devil May Cry? Tch, of course." He said sarcastically. Though he did like the sound of it. And he thought that it oddly suited Dante. He looked out the car window and saw that the sun was almost fully down and the sky was almost completely black. He sighed in aggravation and turned the car off.

"Better stop here and start-up again in the morning." He said. He was already a few miles away from Fortuna and it wouldn't be too smart to drive around an area where demons where lurking at night. 'Better safe than sorry.'

He opened the door and tossed the file back on the dashboard. He shut the door and opened the rear door lying in the back. He got as comfortable as he could considering it was the back seat of a car. He had to bend his legs into an awkward angle against the backseat, the way his whole body is facing. He put his left hand under the left side of his head and the right arm across his waist. As he made himself comfortable, he let his mind wander to what would happen when he reached Devil May Cry. How Dante would take to him being there. If he would accept him being there. Or if he would send Nero on his way back to Fortuna. He sighed thoughtfully. He closed his eyes as the events of the days passed finally hit him hard and sleep welcomed him. Before he fully drifted off, he uttered one sentence, one plea into the night.

"Please let me stay..."

-Dante, Capulet City, Devil May Cry, 12:00 a.m-

The doors to Devil May Cry burst open as a rain-soaked man in red and black walked into his office and home. The place looked the same as always. The desk at the back of the room with all his devil arms behind it on the wall. The black couches are off to the side, surrounding the TV. one couch is against the wall with a curve and the other is facing it with a small table in between. The tv off to the side. On the other side of the room has a long grounded shelf/table that runs along the entirety of the wall it's against. There's a slowly moving ceiling fan that doesn't seem to ever stop turning at its pace. Back at the desk, it's basically a mess. Littered with magazines and pizza boxes, almost covering the phone. The magazines range from clothing magazines, nudity magazines, weapons magazines, and magazines for different bands for music that he likes. The only thing that's of place in the room is the black-haired woman dressed in white at his desk watching him. He glares slightly and grunts, not even bothering to come up with a smartass remark. So, he opts for the straight forward.

"What do you want Lady?" His tone isn't even welcoming or friendly. He sounds worn out and irritable. Ever since he left that kid in Fortuna, his mood has only been getting sadder and madder. Lady raised her brow behind her sunglasses, surprised at his tone of voice but doesn't comment.

"Where's Trish?" She asked the other hunter. He walked over to the side of the desk and took Rebellion off from his back and against the wall behind the desk.

"She went home after we came back." He grunted to the woman in his seat. She sighed and removed herself from the chair at the desk. She looked over the contents and made a face of disapproval. Turning her head back to Dante, she spoke up again.

"So, how did it go? Because I got an interesting call from the client that gave the mission in the first place." Dante just grunted and moved over to one of the couches. His whole body ached a bit over the incident just a few hours before. He rested his head on the armrest and moved his fingers to his temples, rubbing them slightly. The whole mission has done nothing but give him one big headache. Ever since his first battle with Nero, nothing been normal in his head. 'Damn punk.' The second he left Fortuna he started to miss him. He almost went back to practically beg the teen to come back with him.

"Damnit Lady, just deduct the money like you usually do and fucking beat it." He groaned out. He just wasn't in the mood for her usual bitching and moaning about how he "messed up" yet again. Lady growled at his lack of respect but gathered her things from the back of his desk. She stomped her way over to the door before looking back.

"Get your shit together Dante because I will be back later." With that, she slammed the door behind her on the way out. Dante sighed in relief at the fact that she was finally gone. She may be a friend, but she was a pain in the ass. He crossed his legs and grabbed the remote, switching on the TV. The quite room echoed the sound of the tv. Some show about cooking Italian cuisine is playing on some random coking channel. Dante didn't mind. After all, pizza came from Italy after all. 'Brilliant bastards'.

He moved his hand behind his head and clicked the remote to make the sound go higher. Watching the program, his mind went back to the kid back in Fortuna. 'I wonder what the kids doing now. Maybe with that girl. Whats her name? Kya? Kyri? Kyrie! That's it. She was pretty, no wonder the kid liked her. Though she was a bit dense." Thinking about the kid with that girl made Dante a little aggravated. He grumbled something about 'stupid wants'.

He rolled over to the back of the couch and let his right hand move to wrap around his waist. His other hand rose above his head and over the armrest. He wasn't even feeling very tired in terms of sleep. He sighed and sat up on the leather couch. He rubbed through his hair and scratched his head. He looked over at his desk and saw the magazines that lay atop it. He knew what kinds were mixed with the normal average ones. Before Fortuna, he would have gotten a little excited at the idea of just having them near by. But now? He actually felt slightly disgusted at the woman on the covers. They didn't appeal to him like they did before the mission to Fortuna.

Removing himself from the couch, he took off his red jacket and tossed it over the back of the couch. Picking up the trash can from the side of the couch, he walked the short distance to the desk and flicked through the different magazines. Any deemed inappropriate got tossed in the waste bucket. He didn't even feel a sense of regret. One by one they went, even the ones in the draws of the mahogany wood made piece of furniture.

When he was done he dropped the trash bin next to the desk. He went back to the couch and grabbed the remote, turning the TV off. He turned the light off and headed up the stairs to his room, each step he climbed he realized just how quite and alone he was in Devil May Cry. It felt... Depressing...

When he reached the door to his bedroom after passing the door to the bathroom and guest room he let his hand rest on the doorknob. His eyes focused on the gold-colored metal of the object before turning it.

"Hey Dante, will we ever meet again?"

"Damnit kid, just what did you do to me back there?..."

-Nero-

"Nyaaaaah, Heeheeheeeeh!" Nero bolted upright from the back seat of the car before he hit his head right on the metal roof. He feel back down and gripped his head in his hands in pain.

"Son of a bitch!" He shouted. He opened one of his eyes and looked out of the window to see a lone scarecrow in front of the car. It's disgusting sewed up body jumping all around and it's metal bladed arms swinging all about. Nero growled before grabbing his sword from the floor of the back of the car. Grabbing the inside handle and pushing the door open, he jumped out after straightening his cloths to move easier. Looking over to the wobbly and jumpy demon, he raised his sword in challenge. The scarecrow saw that and charged the young teen. Running to the demon and away from the car, Nero raised his sword and moved to slash at it. The demon jumped out of the way of his sword and aimed it's own blade at the neck of the young half demon.

Nero blocked it's attack with his devil-bringer. The force of the attack knocked the demon back a few feet, forcing it on it's back. Due to it's bulky body and top heavy size, all it could do was roll back and forth to try and stand up right again. Nero saw that as his chance to strike. He charged the demon and jumped into the air. Bringing his fist down on the demons stomach, he swung his sword out out to cut it's head off. It's body then dissolved into a green liquid, sinking into the ground.

Nero smirked in triumph. He put his sword onto his back and walked back to the car. The backdoor was still open so he closed and opened the front to sit in the drivers seat. He grabbed the file and opened it back up. He need the directions after all. As his eyes scanned down the paper, he suddenly yelled "Six hours?!"

He checked his watch; it read 1:00 P.M. He groaned as he hit his head on the steering-wheel. 'God damnit it all to hell.'

"Well, I guess I might as well get started back on my way now." He Turned the key, realizing that he never took it out of the ignition last night. The engine revved to life, black puffs of exhaust shooting out of the exhaust-pipe. Pulling off the side of the road, he started driving on the dirt path. 'What have I gotten into?'

-6 hours later-

"Finally! I at least reached the city!" Nero shouted as he leaned on the side of the broken down car. The drive to Capulet city was utter hell. He kept running into demons the closer he got. Every town, or gas station, or area he went through or by, there was demons. The further he got from Fortuna, the less the demons looked familiar to him. That wasn't even the worst part of it. when he got close to the Capulet City, the demons that he crossed actually thought that it would be fun to take a few stabs at Credo's car. Now, just on the cit's outskirts, the said vehicle is now useless. The tires aren't slashed but shredded. The headlights are practically nonexistent, the roof is pulled back and the hood of the car is god knows where in the woods a couple miles back. Nero kicked at the ground in frustration.

"Damnit all!" Nero went to the trunk and pretty much ripped the trunk lid off of the back of the car. 'Not like it actually matters now.' He thought. He grabbed his suitcase and backpack front the trunk of the ruined car. After putting his backpack on, he rounded the car to the front and grabbed the folder and his phone.

He only called Kyrie once when he was about an hour away from Capulet City. They talked for about half an hour. He wasn't even at risk for an accident since he was the only driver on the road. He only ended the call when more demons showed up and ruined his day more.

Looking through the folder for the address and street name for the last time, he tore it all up. He tossed the shreds to the wind as it blew by and ruffled his hair and cloths.

He gave the area a good look over. The entrance to Capulet city was just a fairly large stone archway with the words 'Welcome To Capulet City'. Around the entrance are vines, knocked stones, and the dirt path leading up to it is lined up with trees and a calm and quiet forest. The looks the same as when he left Fortuna Only this sunset was different. The sky's colors are darker and there are less clouds. Nero watched the sky for another minute before walking through the entryway. The first thing he noticed was that the road leading into the main part of town was against a mountainside. The ocean is far the below the cliff and is crashing hard against the rocks.

When he looked out to the ocean, the water was illuminated with the setting suns light. 'Beautiful.' He thought to himself. He gripped the handle to his suitcase tightly and started walking down the road confidently.

It took fifteen minutes until he actually reached the city itself. He had to get out of the road fast before he got hit by a car. There were littering the sidewalks and it made Nero feel slightly self-conscious. He left his sling on the floor of the church when he fought Dante. 'Shit'.

He took a deep breath before moving about through the groups of people on the sidewalk. Some people gave him strange looks, some of interest some to his arm, some of shock, and some of just flat out curiosity. 'Well, the people of this city sure are bold in being rude.'

Nero walked around the city for about an hour or so before he realized that he was lost. He even noticed that he had walked around the same areas twice and even saw the same people more than once.

"Damnit, just where the hell am I?" He mumbled under his breath in frustration. The young woman and her daughter walking by him saw his frustrated look and scurried away down the sidewalk and across the street. Nero sighed in defeat, lowering his head. He stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk causing the people around him to give him even stranger looks as they passed by on their way to who knows where.

"Excuse me sir, but... are you okay?" Nero looked up at the question directed at him and came face to face with an older brunette woman. Maybe in her forties. She was standing right in front of him with a worried expression marring her gentle features.

"Um, yeah, just a little lost." She raised a brow, just noticing the suitcase at his side in his hand. Slowly she smiled sweetly.

"Perhaps you could use my help?" She offered. He looked at her for a second before shrugging his shoulders.

"Well..." He rubbed the back of his head with his devilbringer-ed hand. "I'm looking for a friend that lives in this city. Names Dante..."

"Wait, are you looking for the Devil may Cry office?" She asked him shocked, her eyebrows rising a fraction. Nero nodded his head slowly and the older woman smiled.

"No wonder your lost son, that office is in a back ally on the other side of the city." She explained with a nervous look on her face. Nero nearly threw his suitcase to the ground. 'All that time...'

"I can't believe this." He groaned out. He looked around the crowd and noticed that the area wasn't as crowded as before. The woman smiled and put her hand on his clothed shoulder.

"Would you like for me to give you directions?" she asked sincerely. He looked back at her face and let a hopeful and shy smile take place on his features. He nodded his head.

"Heh-heh, yes please." She nodded back and started to explain where to go and the fastest route from here. He nodded as she went on and thanked her when he was headed back on his way. Surprisingly, it only took half the time to get even close to Devil May Cry then where he was before.

"Wow... it's kind of small..." Nero said out loud, the wind blowing the dirt on the ground into the air. The outside was made of stone and the doors looked looked the the doors to an old restaurant, only the glass windows on them aren't see through. A large sign was bolted above the doors reading "Devil May Cry" with a person with a sword next to the last word, glowing pink.

Nero sighed heavily as he started walking the rest of the way to the doors. He became nervous as the closer he got to the door the more he could hear Dante.

"Damnit Dante! When are you going to stop moping about and get the hell out to make some damn money! Are you forgetting that your in debt to me?!" Nero heard as he reached the door. The fact that it was a woman's voice made something turn in his gut. He put his hand on the doors handle and slightly pulled it open. The door was opened about halfway before only half his face is poking out in the doorway, looking inside. The scene inside surprised him a bit.

A woman with black, white short-shorts, a white shirt, a bullet belted half-skirt on her waist and sunglasses, was on the side of Dante's desk glaring at said man. Dante was sitting on the desk with his feet raised on said desk and his arms crossed. He's glaring at the wall on the other side of the room, clearly pissed.

"God, and you wonder why I avoid you like the plague..." He tried to mumble, but it came out a lot louder than he meant it to, even Nero could hear it. The woman in white slammed her fist on the desk and knocked the phone right on the floor. Nero jumped from the sudden action and bumped himself into the door her was leaning on, alerting the other occupants of the room of his presence.

Dante sat up immediately at the sight the younger Half demon. The black haired woman noticed his sudden change and glared at the younger and hissed under her breath.

"Kid..."

"Beat it brat, we're busy." Nero looked at the woman, about to speak up a retort but she cut him off. "Are you damned well deaf?" Nero glared right back at her.

"Well fuck you too, bitch." Said woman turned red in the face with anger while Dante snorted, trying to hold back laughter. The woman turned her glare right to Dante.

"Are you actually going to let him talk to me like that?" The woman yelled. Dante looked right back at her and she just glared more.

"I honestly couldn't care less, Lady." He said smoothly. 'Lady' stomped her foot and walked towards the door, bumping into Nero on the way. Nero growled at her as she left. He did. not. like. her.

And then the two were alone. Nero shuffled his feet on the ground as he was still in the doorway, clenching his hands around the handle of his suitcase nervously. Dante stood from his seat the desk and started walking towards the younger teen. Nero let himself a bit before dropping his suitcase on the floor. Nero flinched as Dante stopped right in front of him. He kept his gaze right on the older males black leather shirt.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you kid, but what are you doing here." Nero gulped before looking up into Dante's eyes.

"I well... I kinda well missed you... A lot... Kyrie cheered me on... Left Fortuna... Want to stay with you... Like... you..." He mumbled out. The room was deathly quiet as Nero stopped mumbling. Nero was looking down so he didn't get to see Dante smile warmly and then watch as that smile turned to a smirk.

The next thing Nero knew, the front door was closed and he was pinned to it with a pair of lips kissing his hungrily. Nero moaned as Dante's right hand ran up the back of his shirt. His tongue traced Nero's bottom lip,begging for entrance into his moist cavern. Nero opened his mouth eagerly as he wrapped his arms around Dante's neck. Dante's other hand found itself planted on the wall above Nero's head for leverage as he explored Nero's body with his hand still up his shirt.

Nero's mouth detached itself from Dante's to let out a long breathy moan as Dante's right leg moved between his, rubbing and pushing. "Oh god yes, Dante..." Nero whimpered pleadingly. Dante moved his head to the teen's neck, biting and licking where he could reach, moving slowly up to his ear.

"Tell me what you want Nero." His voice low and just so husky with lust and want. Nero shivered and moaned at the sensation at having the older male on him like this. "Tell me Nero, or won't be able to give it to you properly."

The younger half demon's legs nearly gave out at the older males dirty talk. He gripped his shoulders and buried his head in his shirt as he mumbled out a response. Dante chuckled and whispered into his ear again.

"What was that?" He ground his knee against Nero's crouch and smirked as Nero moaned out loudly.

"Oh god, f-fuck me! Hard, fast, rough, just do it Dante! Ohgod-ohgod-ohgod- I want you nooow" Nero screamed. Dante grabbed Nero's thighs to lift him up into the air. The teen wrapped his legs around Dante's waist and his arms around his neck, latching his mouth to his neck, biting, licking, and groaning into his shoulder as he rubbed himself shamelessly against his soon to be lover. Dante grunted at the onslaught of the other's eagerness.

He then proceeded to carry him through his office and up the stairs, occasionally pinning Nero to the wall for very steamy make-out sessions that left the two nearly exhausted and desperate for air to breathe. Once at his bedroom door, he fumbled with the doorknob as Nero Continued his previous activity of attacking his neck, most likely making sure there's hickeys to show as proof of there fun later.

"Damn kid, your killing me." He growled out as he 'finally' got the door open and they barely made it to the bed. Dante on top of Nero, said teen writhing under the older hunter.

"Then make me pay for it old man." Nero groaned out as he ground up into Dante. Dante growled and leaned up, ripping his shirt of. Nero licked his lips at the sight and leaned up, throwing off his jacket and shirts (he wears multiple shirts if you haven't noticed so no not a typo) across the room. He started to work on his belt and pants button as Dante started kissing down his body. He started at his neck and went down slowly, nipping her and there. One spot on Nero's neck near his juggler had Nero moaning like a brothel whore.

"You like that kid?" Nero nodded his head as he moaned repeatedly due to the pleasure his body kept receiving. He finally undid the zipper on his pants and start wriggling out of them and his bowers, his erection meeting the colder air outside his pants. He groaned in slight discomfort. Dante made it down to Nero belly before swirling his tongue in his bellybutton, causing Nero to moan in pleasure and aggravation.

"Damn it old man, stop teasing me." Dante smirked and suddenly had his mouth full of Nero's shaft. Nero choked and gasped for breath as he was engulfed by the older males hot mouth. "Oh my god, yes, don't stop, more, Dante more." More please and begs came from his mouth as Dante worked over like a pro. He released his erection with an audible "pop".

"You ready for more kid?" He asked with a cocky smirk. Nero glared at the older.

"If you don't get up here and fuck me, I swear I'll leave you here with no way of release." Nero threatened. His threat only turned Dante on more. Dante removed his pants and put three of his fingers to the teens mouth.

"Suck." And he did. He took the digits into his mouth and coated them with his tongue. His tongue wrapped around each one, one at a time. Dante nearly came right then and there at the sight. He pulled them back and ran them down lightly on his body. Nero shivered at the contact on his flushed skin. He moved passed the younger's erection and right to his tight entrance. He leaned over the teen on his arm and looked his eyes.

"Are you sure you want this, Nero?" Nero closed his eyes and breathed slowly.

"I spent two days trying to get to and find you. I left my home and my so called "job" back there and my best friend in a city that's pretty much in ruin. If you were anyone else, you never would have gotten this far. I want you and no-one else. I...I-I Love you." Nero smiled at Dante with a flushed red face. Dante kissed him on the forehead before slowly inserting the first finger. Nero flinched and gripped the sheets under himself. He clenched his eyes shut. 'It doesn't hurt much, its just uncomfortable..'

Dante added a second finger before Nero moaned low in his throat. Dante kissed and nibbled on his neck as he started stretching him. Nero turned his head to the side as he started to feel really good.

"One more." Dante said as he added the last digit. Nero squirmed, biting his bottom lip. When Dante deemed him ready, he removed his fingers and lined himself up at Nero's entrance. He buried his head in Nero's shoulder, giving it a light kiss.

"I love you too, Nero." He said before he entered the teen. Nero threw his head back letting a long moan escape passed his lips. Dante eased in inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside. He stayed still to let Nero adjust to it's size. It was after all bigger than three fingers.

"Ah..." Nero rolled hips after a few minutes that seemed to last forever to the two men. "Move Dante." He gasped out.

Dante started moving at a slow and steady pace. At first he would just pull out and slowly re-enter. But then suddenly he pulled out snapped his hip back forward.

"Ah!" Nero wrapped his legs around Dante's waist and hooked them by the ankles. "There! Do it again!" Nero screamed. Dante was more than happy to comply with the younger's plea. He moved his arms under the teens torso, pushing them chest to chest, making Nero get the perfect friction on his erection. "Faster! Harder." Nero begged, arching is back into Dante more.

"Nero..." Dante snapped his hips harder, his eyes turning red, his demon instincts taking over slightly. His nails dug into the teens sides. Nero moved his neck to the side, moaning with abandon. Dante started panting and sweat rolled down his body. His teeth got sharper and his skin warmer.

"Bite me D-Dante, ah-do it please." Dante groaned and licked the side of his neck slowly.

"You sure Nero? I'd be marking you as mine. It would be the equivalence of marriage for demons." He let out as he started thrusting without rhythm, his end reaching near. Nero Wrapped his arms around Dante's shoulders and neck.

"Yeees, oh god yes." Dante opened his mouth and bit down on Nero's neck, his teeth sunk into his soft flesh, drawing blood from the wound. His tongue lapped at the copper liquid like an animal taking it fill of sustenance. Dante was about to pull out to allow his release but was stopped by Nero tightening his hold of his legs"Dante! Please, inside, oh god, inside me."

Dante grunted loudly as he released inside of the writhing teen. Feeling Dante's essence fill him to the brim brought him to his end. His orgasm ripped through his body like thunder shakes the sky. He slammed his lips to Dante's as they rode out they're pleasure filled highs. Dante collapsed on top of the spent teen, exhausted. He rolled on his back on the left of Nero, pulling him to his chest. He pulled the sheets up to cover their naked bodies. They were both panting from their actions.

"That... That was amazing." Nero gasped out, still finding air to breath steadily. Dante tightened his hold around Nero's waist, very satisfied with his new mate.

"Couldn't describe it as anything else Nero." Nero snuggled into the crook of his neck, humming in happiness.

"You realizing that your mine now, right?" Dante suddenly asked. Nero smiled as a small blush make to his cheeks. He moved his arm up to grab a hold of Dante's shoulder.

"Yeah Dante. I love it." And he really did. He just couldn't find it in him to want it any other way


End file.
